


Bucephaia Clangula

by WalkingStrudel



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, dabble, m/m - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingStrudel/pseuds/WalkingStrudel
Summary: Near wakes up in Stephen's bed and decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a soft little idea that I thought of.

Near ran his hand through his tangled white hair. Light blue sheets pooled around his lower section as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room. It was just a normal bedroom, a dresser, drawers, hamper, shelves filled with books and ships N' a bottle. Everything seemed like it belonged. Everything but him and the dirty condom on the floor. Near messaged the small hickey on his shoulder. Feeling on the sensitive love mark made the boy bloom with embarrassment. 

Near slid out of the bed. He fumbled around for a second noting the stiff pain in his backside. The white articles of clothing that made up his everyday outfit were scattered about on the floor. Shuffling over to his white pajama pants, he was meet with an odd sour smell. It seemed to be a mixture of baby powder and his own desperation. He gathered the rest of his outfit than tossed it into Gevanni's dirty clothes hamper. Near open the closet door. Gevanni could be seen as something of a neat freak. He wasn't obsessive about it or anything but he liked his stuff organized. Sometimes when Gevanni was at Near's apartment he would take the liberty to organize everything, even if the smaller man wouldn't be able to find anything the next day. He plucked out a black sweatshirt. In the back of the closet was a small compartment that held some of Near's clothes from the other times he slept over. He pulled out a pair of boxers that was decorated with the Transformers logo.

He wasn't a complete stranger to this situation. Gevanni and he had shared a bed on several occasions, however, it was out of necessity never out of pleasure. He slowly turned the doorknob to the bedroom and pulled the door towards him. He poked his head out, looking down the dark corridor. There were a faint chopping sound and a light hum. He climbed over the messy sheets on the queen bed to reach the master bathroom.   
As he started to run the shower, he noticed a salty tang on the back of his tongue. He pulled out the toothbrushed he always used when he was over and began to clean his mouth.   
Gross comical memories popped into Near's mind. He remembers the late nights where he would slowly push the toothbrush down his tongue. Trying to train his gag reflex. Not or any particular reason; more of a child curiosity to see how far he could go. He spits out the foamy substance and gargled with water before stepping into the shower's heat.   
Feeling the hot water's assault on his body relaxed him. He allowed his mind to be quiet, grateful for the water washing away his thoughts.   
Freshly cleaned and stepping out of the steam Near's panic set in. He had taken things to far. He had gone too fast. Near know of the influence, he had on people. How he could make them uncomfortable, unsure of themselves. When he is with people he enjoyed respected he tries to be welcoming. He tries to keep them somewhat comfortable in his presence. But Near's snarky and difficult personality seeped out of him like a leaky faucet that could never be fixed. Last night during some point of discomfort in his own body and dissatisfaction with his own life he must have become desperate for human touch.  
Tempting, painfully pleasurable, dangerous human touch. From someone he trusted, who was unmistakably attractive, good spirited, loving, and patient. Who challenged him even when Near was obviously right. Someone who was a caution to a fault. A person how tried to sneak in quietly when they were 30 minutes late to work. A man who made light jokes at Near whenever he had to help to young genius get dressed for some stupid social event. An agent who worked to slow yet always manages to get their work done on time. Someone who invited Near to his house many times before just so the boy wouldn't be lonely. 

Near got dressed and took a three-minute breather. He pulled on some strands of hair as he walked down the hallway now lit with the light afterglow of the morning sunrise.   
Gevanni had his back turned to him. He was bent over a small pot on the stove slowly stirring. Near stared at his back for awhile. 

"Morning Gevanni."   
Gevanni became rugged. The man rolled his shoulders before giving a slow 'Morning' back along with a 'How are you.'  
"Fine. How are you?"  
Near took a seat on the small little island. The air of the room was thick with an awkward feeling of 'what now' choking both of them. Gevanni arms were working diligently at something. The room smelt of honey and strawberries. Near sat down at the little island seat calming looking down at the plate. It was a small crepe that was filled with strawberries and cream cheese drizzled with, rich honey. The small clink of the silver fork collided with the soft noise of the radio. The smooth-voiced radio host chimed on about a nonsensical celebrity drama. Near poked at the french cuisine. Gevanni buttered a slice of bread over by the stove. Near tried his best to keep his head straight. 'Nothing has to change', he thought, 'nothing had to change'. His eyes looked from the plate and stared at the Tall man's back. He noticed small claw-marks on the nape of his neck. Red rushed to his cheeks. 

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to incite anything. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. I don't. I think I was. I understand the position I've put you in Agent Gevanni." 

A deep huff graced the air. 

"Uh, yeah," 

Near broke off a piece of the crepe and stuffed it into his mouth. The radio host starting to a joke about how frozen yogurt companies rip you off. Gevanni chuckled slightly at it. Near smiled. 

"I don't regret it."

Gevanni shoulder's sagged and his chest feels with air. He pulled back an island chair, flopping into it taking a bite out of his buttered toast. Thier eyes meet. He sat rigid in his chair unlike near who seemed to be melting in it. "I feel responsible. I can't shake off the " Gevanni started. His eyes dropped, his free hand rested on his check. He could have sworn he heard near mumble something but when he ask if the boy could repeat it, nothing was said.   
They ate in silence. 

Near found himself alone soon. Sipping on a glass of cold water. His mind was mostly blank with the thought of Giovanni floating in and out of his mind. The sun was full blown at this point. Giving light to every aspect of the room. The radio has been turned off and the washing machine started. Nar spun a piece of hair. 

"So what do you want to do today," the taller male asked. "I want us to become a couple, Giovanni."   
The taller man's breathing hitched. "Yeah," Near continued " Let's be boyfriend and boyfriend." "And let's go back to my place and let's watch that documentary about the birds that wing whistle, you know the Bucephaia Clangula. 

" The common gold eye" 

"Things aren't that easy, Near." 

"Why not?'' 

The noisy whooshing of the washing machine stopped and Near looked up. Gevanni was wearing jogging outfit that had water dropping round the shoulders. He wasn't wearing socks and Near decided to focus on that.Not the confused color on Gevanni's cheeks, not the soulful stare that could freeze him, not the quivering lip that threatens to say something. To say everything thing Near didn't want him to, all the issues that could arise, all the trials they have yet to beat, yet it could say everything Near wanted him to, how sweet it will be to final have someone, to go out on a date, to eat somewhere that wasn't a food stand. 

"Have you been in a relationship?" 

"It's complicated. 

"It is" 

"It,'' Near made the pronoun feel heavy in the air. " can be a was if you want it to be" "I don't want to talk about it, right now."

Near let his eyes closed. He could feel his heart pounding on his rib cage, he felt hopeful. 

" Okay, we can try. But it'll have to be Stephen from now on."


End file.
